Eblan
Eblan , also known as Eblana, is a location in Final Fantasy IV. It is a kingdom on the southwest island on Earth's Overworld, near the Tower of Babil. It is ruled by a clan of ninjas, and their most powerful being the playful Edge, the prince of Eblan. Although the castle is situated on grassy plains on the world map, the field surrounding the castle on the main castle map is shown a desert. The party must land near Eblan to reach the Cave of Eblan but visiting the castle is optional and can be done as soon as the party defeats Cagnazzo. It holds many treasures behind hidden passages. Story ''Final Fantasy IV At an unspecified point, Eblan was attacked by Rubicante, and the King and Queen of Eblan were abducted. The kingdom's citizens fled to the Cave of Eblan to the west and planned to mount a counterattack by digging a path to the Tower of Babil, spearheaded by prince Edge. After Zeromus has been felled and peace restored to the world, Edge returns to the castle with the rest of Eblan's citizens and they begin rebuilding with Edge as their new king. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Gekkou and Zangetsu are asked by Edge to guard the castle has he heads out to the celebration in Damcyan, but they tell him it ended hours ago. Edge replies he'll see that for himself and heads for the Cave of Eblan. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years When Edge notices the return of the Red Moon he worries what it means for the Tower of Babil. He sends the Eblan Four to gather information around the world, but when the tower begins to glow, Edge sets off to investigate it himself. Later, Edge returns to Eblan with Rydia, Luca and the Man in Black to find the castle in flames as the Second Battle of Eblan ensues. When Rydia tells him it is the work of Ifrit, Edge challenges him, but is defeated. Rubicante appears and attacks with Inferno, teaching Edge to use an explosion to disperse the flames. Edge and Rydia learn the Inferno Band and use it to quell Ifrit's fire attacks. When Ifrit is weakened he comes to his senses and rejoins Rydia, and the fires around the castle are extinguished. By repelling the monster attack, Eblan is the only nation where history does not repeat itself from 17 years ago. Shops There are no shops in the region in ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edge's Tale | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} The Crystals | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Locations ;Main Hall The castle's main hall is long with several empty chests, and one unopened chest behind a hidden passage directly in front of it. The second floor antechamber before the throne room has several unopened chests in rooms accessible through hidden passages in the throne room. In ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years these side rooms connect to the antechamber and are larger to accommodate equipment shops, and the first floor's side rooms are hallways leading to larger rooms containing an inn, a save point, and an item shop. ;Throne Room It is the third room accessible from the castle's entrance if the player keeps straight. There are two secret passages here that each lead to a room inaccessible from the previous floor. Behind the throne, a Ninja Sutra is found. During the game's ending, Seneschal and Edge are shown in the room—Edge is daydreaming about Rydia and Seneschal is scolding him. In The After Years, the hidden passages to the lower floor are removed. ;West Tower The west tower contains two floors, and four chests behind hidden passages. On the ground floor, one chest is reached via a passage from the upper floor, the other is through a passage in the wall located by walking down towards the door out of the tower and walking right. On the second floor, a spot between two pots marks a passage to two other chests. In The After Years a staircase is added to a third floor that serves as Edge's bedchambers, but the tower's layout is otherwise the same. ;East Tower The east tower contains two chests on the ground floor, the left of which is accessible via a hidden passage behind a pillar in the back of the room. The second floor contains several chests and a pitfall down to the second chest on the ground floor. A chest behind the pitfall on the second floor can be opened via a hidden passage in the wall above. The chest on the ground floor accessible by going through the pitfall contains an exit to the cellar passage. In The After Years the tower's layout remains the same, but the pitfall is replaced by a staircase, the cellar passage exit is removed, and the hidden passage to the chest behind the former pitfall is removed since the chest can now be accessed by coming back up the stairs instead. ;Cellar Passage The cellar passage is accessible from the east tower as described above. Once the player is in the passage, they cannot return to the castle, and the only way out is at the end of the passage. There is a set of stairs that lead outside the castle. Treasure ''Final Fantasy IV'' *2800 accumulated GP *Hi-Potion x6 *Ether x4 *Phoenix Down x2 *Remedy *Cabin x2 *Mute Arrow x10 *Monster-in-a-box: Fight Mad Ogre x3 for an Elixir (Silver Apple) in the iOS version) *Monster-in-a-box: Fight Steel Golem and Skuldier x4 for a Sleep Sword *Monster-in-a-box: Fight Lamia and Coeurl x2 for a Blood Spear ''The After Years'' Edge's Tale= *Potion *Phoenix Down x2 *Ether *Eye Drops *Antidote *Maiden's Kiss *X-Potion *Small Tail *Small Tale *Elixir *Red Fang *Cottage *Bacchus's Wine *Decoy |-|The Crystals= *Boltslicer *Remedy *Silent Bell Enemies ''Final Fantasy IV Outside= *Mors x3 *Mors x4 *Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x3 *Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x2 *Ironback x2, Black Lizard x2 *Flamehound x2, Black Lizard x2 |-|In the Castle= *Steel Golem, Skull x4 (Monster-in-a-box) *Lamia, Coeurl x2 (Monster-in-a-box) *Mad Ogre x3 (Monster-in-a-box) Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Outside *Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x2 *Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x3 *Mors x4 *Mors x3 *Flamehound x2, Black Lizard x2 *Armadillo, Black Lizard Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Outside= *Flamehound x2 *Black Lizard x3 *Chimera, Flame Knight x2 *Flame Knight, Flamehound x2 *Flame Knight, Flaygator, Evil Flame *Goblin Captain x3, Armadillo, Black Lizard *Flamehound, Flame Knight, Evil Flame *Armadillo, Magma Tortoise x2 |-|Inside= :''Note: Ifrit cannot be defeated when fought as a random encounter. *Flamehound x3 *Black Lizard x3 *Chimera, Flame Knight x2 *Flame Knight, Flamehound x2 *Goblin Captain x3, Armadillo, Black Lizard *Flamehound, Flame Knight, Evil Flame x3 *Armadillo, Magma Tortoise x2 *Ifrit *Ifrit, Flame Knight x2 *Ifrit, Flame Knight, Evil Flame *Rubicante (Event) Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Musical themes The background music that plays inside Eblan Castle is "Castle Damcyan". Gallery ru:Эблан Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Castles Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations Category:Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Locations Category:Kingdoms